


31 Days of Apex

by PlushRumps



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRumps/pseuds/PlushRumps
Summary: A collection of mini-fics and words loosely strung together to mean something. Tags for each work are found in chapter 1.Part of the #31DaysofApex challenge (@31ApexDays on Twitter)Currently completed: 2/31(Day 1- Memory)'These rare moments of peace allow them respite from the pressures of life- the notion of being a Legend is far behind them, discarded long ago, tossed to the wayside and shunned from memory.'
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Foreword // Chapter tags

Before we get into the good stuff, just wanted to give a **massive** shoutout to those behind the creation of 31 Days of Apex- they're doing great work within the fandom promoting and encouraging creativity, and I'm honestly privlidged to be able to call them friends. 

You can find the Twitter for this challenge over at @31ApexDays- check out the page if you have time! There's a _bunch_ of amazing content being created for this challenge, and being able to be a part of it (even if I never finish the challenge) is honestly reinvigorating my love for both the fandom and writing as a whole. 

* * *

Without further ado, the chapter tags! All of these works are NSFW and contain explicit content, unless stated otherwise.  
Chapter tags will also be present at the start of each work as it gets added.

**1\. Memory**   
Character/s: Bloodhound  
Tags: Masturbation, pointy teeth, discussion of blood, panic attacks  
  
**2\. Blood**  
Character/s: Mirage, misc.  
Tags: Oral sex, cum swallowing, glory holes, anonymous sex, crying, hair pulling, choking on dick


	2. 1. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Character/s: Bloodhound  
> Tags: Masturbation, pointy teeth, discussison of blood, panic attacks
> 
> 'These rare moments of peace allow them respite from the pressures of life- the notion of being a Legend is far behind them, discarded long ago, tossed to the wayside and shunned from memory.'

The night is still around them, the silence enveloping their camp almost comforting in its embrace. They will not be disturbed- not out here, the land vast and endless, confounding to all bar the sharpest of hunters. To people such as themselves. 

These rare moments of peace allow them respite from the pressures of life- the notion of being a Legend is far behind them, discarded long ago, tossed to the wayside and shunned from memory. Out here they can be truly themselves, give into their whims and desires- they can be _free_ . It’s in this freedom that they find themselves now, basking in the warmth of a modest campfire, gazing upon the glittering stars above. A time passes before their eyes fall upon Artur, head tucked beneath a feathered wing, perched upon a thick branch of a nearby tree. Now _this_ was a rarity- to be left truly alone, nary a prying eye to peer unto them.

They move slowly, but with precise intent- leaning back against their pack just a little further, eyes sliding shut as they relieve themselves of their gloves, fingertips lingering on the waistband of their pants. They linger there a moment as Bloodhound allows their mind to wander, cautiously surrendering themselves to the mercy of their own subconscious. It starts as something innocuous, something familiar- the softness of silken sheets against skin, heady gasps into cool night air, the scent of spirits that lingers into the morning after. They shift their hips, exhaling shakily as they palm themself, night air chilly against their parted lips. Thoughts start shifting, transforming- the scent of blood rushing through them, crashing through their consciousness, making their head spin. Their tongue wets their lips, runs over pointed teeth and the pinpricks of pain warp to pleasure, pooling deep and heavy between their legs. They can smell it, feel it, _taste_ it, metallic against their tongue-

They visibly recoil, gasping and panting, curling up and in on themselves. It starts crashing back- the weight of their armour, the crackle of comms devices, the sting of the ring burning into their flesh for the first time all over again. A choked sob spills from their lips, shoulders heaving and body _aching_ , chest heaving as they try their best to breathe through it, eyes clenched shut and head buried against their knees. They tremble in their own embrace, wrapped within familiar arms for what feels like _forever_ until they, too, become one with the stillness of the night.


	3. 2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Character/s: Mirage, misc.  
> Tags: Oral sex, cum swallowing, glory holes, anonymous sex, crying, hair pulling, choking on dick

Tangy, thick, almost acrid on his tongue, the taste lingering on spit-swollen lips, drooling from a slack-jawed expression. Dark eyes are unfocused and shimmering with tears, disorientated in a haze of pure lust. Large hands tangle through curly locks, gripping and tugging in time with each and every thrust into that pretty mouth of his, the incessant drool of spit around the fat cock threatening to choke him pooling on cold concrete. Even when the man before him bottoms out the head of his cock comes just shy of the back of Elliotts’ throat, tears spilling from his eyes nonetheless at the sheer force behind his use, his own cock aching with need between his thighs. A second hand curls in his thick locks and the man above him thrusts once more, grunting lowly as the cock heavy on his tongue throbs, filling his senses once more with that bitter tang that has become oh so familiar to him. He swallows it all obediently, whining as the thickness between his lips pulls away, reaching out for a final, teasing lick to the sensitive head before the man before him disappears forever. 

“Next!” 

Elliott doesn’t recognise his voice- nor the voice of those before, or those that follow. He never does- he stopped trying many moons ago, instead giving himself over fully to the pleasure, to the freedom of  _ submission _ , of  _ use. _ He doesn’t know how long it’s been now- since he saw his friends, since he was home. This desolate planet of bounty hunters and lawbreakers have no care for that- he fulfils their needs, and they compensate him in turn. That’s all that matters now- it feels like all that has  _ ever _ mattered. 

Another cock is shoved through the wall before him, its heat radiating against his parted lips, his breath hot against flushed skin. It’s big- almost  _ too _ big- but he’ll be damned if he lets it get the better of him. He feels hands against his head, adorned with rings that catch in his messy curls but they don’t tangle, don’t yank or roughhouse- instead they stroke his sweaty curls, brushing them almost tenderly from his skin, letting him take his time with unsteady breaths as he stuffs the man before him past lips splitting with overuse. The tip brushes his bruised throat and he pulls back, coughing and gagging messily, gasping for air. The collar around his neck is tight, digging into his bruised skin and the chain pulls ever so slightly, tensing and he holds his breath- but the tug never comes, allowing him the small mercy of gathering himself a moment before he returns to the task at hand, precome bitter against his tongue.

Elliott tries again- takes it slow with shuddering breaths through his nose, working his tongue against the swollen shaft, trying to stifle the rising need within him as the cock within his mouth seems to swell even further against his touch. He daren’t use his hands but by  _ god _ does he want to reach up, to touch- to feel the veins beneath the pads of his fingers, to fondle the tantalisingly hefty sack that brushes against his chin. As if they can read his thoughts, a raspy, deep voice echoes from the other side of the wall, heavily accented and dripping with need. 

“Use your hands.” 

That’s all it takes for him- he reaches eagerly for the thickness before him, not bothering to hide the way he trembles. It’s everything he imagined- thick and solid beneath his touch, sturdy and  _ familiar _ . Elliott  _ recognises _ this man- and he falls apart. 


End file.
